Kung Fu Panda 3
Kung Fu Panda 3 is a 2016 3D American-Chinese computer-animated action comedy martial arts film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Oriental DreamWorks, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson, with Alessandro Carloni serving as co-director. The film is written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Melissa Cobb, and executive produced by Guillermo del Toro. It is the second sequel to the 2008 film Kung Fu Panda and third installment in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. The film will feature the voices of Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Dustin Hoffman, Seth Rogen, Jackie Chan, Lucy Liu, David Cross, Bryan Cranston, Kate Hudson, and J. K. Simmons. In January 2015, it was announced the release date was updated to March 18, 2016."Massive Layoffs at DreamWorks Animation". Big Cartoon News, January 24, 2015 On April 14, 2015, DreamWorks moved the release date up to January 29, 2016."Kung Fu Panda 3 Pulled Forward". Big Cartoon News, April 14, 2015 The film received largely positive reviews from critics and the general public, and was a box office success, grossing $521 million worldwide against it's $145 million budget. Plot In the spirit realm, Oogway fights against his old bull adversary, an undead warrior named Kai, who has defeated all the other kung fu masters in the realm and taken their chi. Oogway too is ensnared and has his chi stolen, but not before he warns Kai that the Dragon Warrior, Po, will stop him. Kai takes this as a challenge to steal the Dragon Warrior's chi and returns to the mortal realm. Meanwhile, Master Shifu announces his retirement from teaching and passes the role of teacher to Po. An initially excited Po realizes that teaching kung fu is not as easy as anticipated, and the Furious Five are injured as a result. Po is demoralized because of his failure, but Shifu advises Po that instead of trying to be like Shifu, he should try to be himself. Po returns home where he meets a panda, Li Shan, whom they both realize is his long-lost biological father. They quickly bond with each other, much to Po's adoptive father, Mr. Ping's jealousy. After introducing Li to Shifu and his friends, Po and the Five defend the Valley of Peace from jade zombies that Kai has created from the chi of past kung fu masters. The team learns through research that Oogway and Kai were once brothers-in-arms and very close friends. After Oogway was injured in battle, Kai carried him to a village of pandas who healed him with their mastery of chi. The pandas then taught Oogway how to utilize chi to help others. However, Kai wanted the power for himself and tried to steal the pandas' chi, forcing Oogway to banish him to the spirit realm. In order to defeat Kai, Po must learn to master the use of chi himself. Li offers to teach him by taking him to his secret panda village. While Shifu and the Furious Five stay behind to deal with Kai, Po and Li travel to the village. Mr. Ping comes along as a stowaway, worried that he will lose Po's affections to Li. Although Po is eager to learn chi, Li tells him he must first learn the relaxed life of a panda in the village. Kai takes the chi of nearly every kung fu master in China, including Shifu and the Furious Five except Tigress, who escapes to warn Po and the other pandas that Kai is coming. Afraid, Li and the pandas prepare to run away. When Po demands that Li teach him how to use chi immediately, Li confesses that he lied to him about chi mastery and that he only brought Po to their village because he was afraid of losing him again. Furious over his father's misdirection, Po isolates himself to train vigorously in preparation for fighting Kai. Mr. Ping, who realizes Po has become happier with Li in his life, tells Li that Po being mad at him is part of being a father, but that Po will forgive him. So Li goes back to Po, and says the pandas will help him fight Kai's army. Realizing what had previously made him fail as a teacher, Po agrees and teaches them to use their everyday activities as kung fu skills. Kai arrives and sends his minions to capture Po, who sets the pandas, Ping, and Tigress upon them, distracting Kai. They defeat the jade zombie army, but when Po tries to use his signature Wuxi Finger Hold on Kai to send him back to the spirit realm, Kai reveals that it only works on mortals, not a spirit warrior like himself. Kai gains the upper hand in their fight, but Po uses the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself while gripping Kai around the neck, transporting them both to the spirit realm. They fight again, and Kai subdues Po and begins to steal his chi. Using what they learned from Po, his friends and family use their chi to empower him. Po harnesses their chi to create a giant dragon figure with which he overpowers and defeats Kai, destroying him and restoring all of the fallen masters to normal. In an ethereal golden pond, Oogway appears to Po and informs him that his journey as the Dragon Warrior has come full circle, declaring Po to be his successor. He reveals that he sent Li to find Po. Po chooses to return to the mortal world, and brings with him a mystic jade yin-yang staff bestowed by Oogway. He and his extended family all return to the valley, where they continue practicing kung fu and chi. Voice cast *Jack Black as Po *Angelina Jolie as Tigress *Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu *J. K. Simmons as Kai, an evil spirit, who steals powers of defeated Kung Fu Masters. *Jackie Chan as Monkey *Lucy Liu as Viper *Seth Rogen as Mantis *David Cross as Crane *James Hong as Mr. Ping *Randall Duk Kim as Oogway *Mike Myers as Shrek (cameo only in film's commercial) *Eddie Murphy as Donkey (cameo only in film's commercial) *Kate Hudson as Mei Mei , an aspired ribbon dancing panda. *Steele Gagnon as Bao *Bryan Cranston as Li, Po's biological father. *Fred Tatasciore as Bear *Stephen Kearin as Chicken *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Croc *Barbara Dirikson as Grandma, an elderly giant panda. *Al Roker as Dim, the twin brother of Sum who is the nephew of Li Shan and the cousin of Po. *Willie Geist as Sum, the twin brother of Dim who is the nephew of Li Shan and the cousin of Po. *Pax Jolie-Pitt as Yoo *Knox Jolie-Pitt as Ku Ku *Zahara Jolie-Pitt as Meng Meng *John Jolie-Pitt as Shuai Shuai *Liam Knight as Lei Lei Trivia *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released in January. *This is the first Kung Fu Panda film to have end credits that scroll up. *This is the first Kung Fu Panda film to be composed solely by Hans Zimmer, who teamed with John Powell to score the first 2 films. *It was the first DWA film to show "DreamWorks Animation Presents" credit since Monsters vs. Aliens. *This is the second DreamWorks Animation film to star Bryan Cranston, the first being Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *Along with Trolls, this is the first time since 2013 that DreamWorks Animation releases two animated features in the same year. *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' is the third DreamWorks Animation franchise to become a trilogy, after Shrek the Third and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. *This is the only Kung fu Panda film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, as the first two films were distributed by Paramount, and future films will be distributed by Universal. References External links *Jeffrey Katzenberg talks sequels *Kung Fu Panda 3 at Big Cartoon DataBase *Kung Fu Panda 3 at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Gallery Videos File:Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 1-0|English teaser trailer File:Kung Fu Panda 3|Chinese teaser trailer File:A Father Rises KUNG FU PANDA 3|Trailer featuring a Star Wars reference File:Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|English official trailer Category:Kung Fu Panda films Category:2016 films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies Category:2010s films Category:PG-rated